


Unconditional

by Doublepasse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And they lived happily ever after in the Crimson Waste, F/F, The happy ending we could have had for them, cries in gay, ok? ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse
Summary: Back in the Crimson Waste, Scorpia is trying to make Catra see that she doesn't need to go back. She can stay here, forget about the world. Be happy. With her.What if Scorpia succeeded?AKA : the happy ending Scortra needed in this sad season





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Catradora-endgame shipper, but I'm also a multishipper, and my soul aches for something soft for Catra, and that's what this giant scorpion lady could have brought her... I also want Scorpia happy, damn.
> 
> So here's a what-if fanfic. I rewrote the end of episode 3. 
> 
> You're welcome

Scorpia's life had been calm. It had been harsh sometimes of course. Her parents died when she was young. She had given up early on the idea of being accepted by her fellow princesses. Life in the Horde itself could be a real challenge some days.

But overall, it was fine. Scorpia had been fine. Not quite excited to be honest. She had already reached the highest rank possible for her, Force Captain. She didn't think her life would get more exciting than that, and honestly, she didn't mind.

That was until she met Catra.

Ah, Catra…

Catra was something else. Scorpia knew the moment she saw her mismatched eyes that they had a bond. There was something there, pulling them together. Scorpia knew it, because suddenly she realized how bored she had been all her life.

Catra brought her a new spark in life. A new way of feeling alive. Scorpia admired that fire in her and cherished it. It was bright, powerful and thrilling. It tasted like adventures, crazy nights and intense laughter.

It was what Scorpia had craved without knowing. Their bond was meant to be.

Catra didn't see that of course. Yet.

She didn't even really care about Scorpia at first. But Scorpia didn't mind. She appreciated that Catra didn't put the Princess label on her forehead. It was probably because she hadn't even known before Scorpia told her, but even after the confession, it hadn't drawn Catra away like most Horde soldiers. Catra saw her for who she was, and wasn't afraid of her status or her past. She wasn't even afraid of her big pincers. That meant a lot to Scorpia.

Sure, Catra rejected her affection, but it was because she had been so hurt by _her…_

Adora.

The rival.

Scorpia didn't like to hate on someone. It was against her nature. But she couldn't understand how someone as lucky as Adora could throw away pure happiness with someone like Catra.

How dare she?!

She shouldn't complain too much though, because Catra and her had met because of that event after all. But Scorpia felt the pain of her Wildcat. She felt how raw and deep it was. She wanted to soothe Catra. She wanted to make her forget. Scorpia knew Catra needed to move on.

Forget about Adora, Shadow Weaver, Hordak… The Horde in itself had built Catra in a nasty way to eventually destroy her, little by little.

Catra needed a fresh start, away from all these people who only put her through pain.

And Scorpia was ready to follow her anywhere. Scorpia didn't care about the Horde so much. It had provided her with a sense of identity and acceptance, but Catra had brought her so much more than that.

Scorpia wanted to leave everything she had behind for Catra. She could make Catra happy, just the way Catra made her happy. Scorpia knew it.

Now alone together in the Crimson Waste, everything was possible. Catra had already given herself a name after a single day spent in the desert. She was tasting her own power in the most positive way Scorpia had seen since she'd met her.

And Catra was finally giving her affection! Catra _liked_ her…

Scorpia's heart ached for more. She was scared to ask for more. The flutters in her chest were as savage as Catra's fight against Tung Lashor.

Would Scorpia dare ask for more?

"_Hey Adora."_

Of course, it was always about Adora. That was why Catra had made goat-Kyle and lizard woman her followers in the first place. To find Adora.

Adora, Adora, Adora…

Scorpia felt some rage crawl under her skin. It was unnatural.

She couldn't let Catra fall back into that vicious circle. They were happy in the Crimson Waste! They were together! Catra was finally smiling! Her new friends were celebrating her!

"When we go back, we're gonna do a lot more parties."

"Um, counterpoint, what if we don't go back at all?"

"Why wouldn't we go back?"

Catra was looking at her like she had grown a second head. Of course, it hadn't crossed her mind. Catra was still so desperate for her abusers' approval. She had what Hordak wanted now, so she could get her position back.

But Scorpia knew that it would never satisfy her. She knew it wasn't what Catra needed deep down. Catra needed unconditional love from the ones she loved and respected, and unfortunately the Horde taught her that love was earned. Adora had earned her love with Shadow Weaver, which Catra had always envied and tried to win once Adora was gone.

Hordak only valued his soldiers' utility. He had no interest in loving people for some reason. Except maybe Entrapta? Who knew.

And Adora… Adora had betrayed Catra the most, because Adora _had_ loved her unconditionally. She had given Catra everything she needed. And then she had taken it back. Adora had run away, forgetting about Catra, all alone in the Horde, to be tortured by Shadow Weaver. Adora had put her desire of saving the world before the sake of her best friend. She had made Catra understand that her love wasn't enough.

Catra was still so heartbroken she unconsciously lost faith that true love was possible. That she didn't have to earn it from anybody.

Well, Scorpia would show her.

"Because you hate it there? Because they don't deserve you?"

"They- What?"

"You shouldn't have to prove yourself to people to get loved and respected. Look around you, Catra! You barely tried in the Crimson Waste, and people already gather round you because that's how great you are!"

"But- But I…"

She looked so frightened. Scorpia must be prudent.

"Hordak betrayed you. He doesn't deserve to work by your side. You were the real leader of the Horde and he didn't like it. Why should you go back crawling on the floor for him?"

"I wouldn't be crawling!" Catra snarled. Woops. "I would come back victorious with Adora and the sword! Thanks to me, the Horde will be able to defeat the Princesses, and I'll finally win against Adora!"

"But then what?"

"Then- Nothing, I… I win!"

"What if it's not enough for Hordak? What if he asks more of you again? What if he betrays you again?"

"He won't! I'm doing it right this time!"

"You already thought that before." Scorpia looked at her sadly. "You shouldn't have to do something right to get praised Catra."

"You don't make any sense. Since when making things wrong gets you praise?"

"You're not seeing it the healthy way, Catra. That's because the Horde taught you that."

"Taught me what?!"

"Catra, you do great things, and you do things a little less great. Sometimes you succeed, and sometimes you fail. Does that make me reject you?"

"I don't get it," Catra said. But in her eyes, something was shining. Something hopeful and also so vulnerable.

"Why am I still with you when you fail?"

"Because you're dumb?"

"Catra…"

"Alright, alright, sorry…" Catra looked up at her hesitantly. She had loosened her grip around the sword of She-Ra. She was paying real attention to Scorpia now. "Because you love me."

"Yes. Love is as simple as that, Catra. I'm not asking you to do anything to keep my love."

Angry tears formed at the corner of Catra's eyes. Scorpia knew _whose_ love she was currently thinking about.

"Love is tough," Scorpia continued. "Sometimes you realize someone who loved you didn't love you the way you thought. It's hard. But it doesn't mean it's the rule. It doesn't mean you can't find love somewhere else."

"But it's not love that I want!" Catra raged.

"What do you want then?"

"I want to win!"

"Why? What does it change?"

"I want her to hurt like I do!" Catra threw the sword onto the wall. She kneeled and hugged herself, sobbing hard in her own arms. Scorpia sat down beside her. She put a claw around Catra's back, softly. Catra didn't waste a second before she jumped in her arms. She weeped on Scorpia's chest for a good moment. Scorpia rocked her slowly, humming an old song her mother used to sing for her when she was sad.

"Why does she always get what she wants, Scorpia?" Catra asked in between sobs. "Why did she replace me? Why can't I ever get what I want?"

"Sometimes we think we want something, but maybe it wasn't right for us."

Catra looked up at her in surprise. "You mean… Adora wasn't right for me?"

"Maybe at the time she was. And now, she isn't. What matters now is to find what is right for you now. What makes you genuinely happy, without condition. Without you needing to earn your happiness. Without you needing to put down someone else to reach it, because that's not what happiness is about."

"What do you know about happiness, exactly?!" Catra groaned.

"I was not unhappy in the Horde, but I was also not truly happy," Scorpia said with a smile. "Not until I found you."

Catra's lower lip trembled. "But how?! I never gave you anything back. I was even mean to you… What have I done for you to be happy with me?"

"That's the point, Catra. Loving you makes me happy, and you don't have to do anything to make me love you."

Scorpia had never seen such astonishment in her eyes. Catra was completely dumbfounded by this very simple statement.

Catra glanced at Scorpia's lips. It only lasted a second, but Scorpia had caught it. She blushed but tried hard to remain still. She mustn't scare off Catra. Catra was the one who had to decide. Catra had suffered too many times from people telling her what to do.

"You love me that much, huh?"

"Yes. You make me happy by just being you, Catra. I'll repeat it to you as many times as it takes. When you achieve something, I feel so good for you, I'm proud of you. When you fail at something, I feel sad for you and just want to comfort you. I would never see less of you for that."

Catra frowned as she adjusted herself in Scorpia's arms. The space between them was much smaller than before now.

"And…" Catra said thoughtfully. "You think I should… stay here."

"I think… Yeah, I think you could be happy here."

Catra looked her in the eyes. Scorpia didn't know what she was searching for, but she held her stare, never letting go of her smile. She realized Catra's hands were on her shoulders. Their chest were touching so that Scorpia could feel Catra's breathing.

"I should stay here with you… and let go of..."

The name stayed strangled in her throat. Scorpia could feel Catra tense and her breathing get faster.

"Catra, look at me." Her mismatched eyes were so so scared of being happy. So scared of this new terrifying feeling. "She doesn't deserve the harm you put yourself in to bring her down, or to make her regret, or whatever you're trying to do. The best way to get back at her is to move on, Catra. Move on, and be happy."

"But if I move on… I lose her for good."

"Catra," Scorpia said sadly. "She's the one who lost you. She's the one who let go of your love for power."

"I have to…" Catra lowered her head. "I have to think about it. I'll go check on the prisoner, and then I'll think about it."

"Okay…"

Scorpia closed her eyes as she loosened her grip on Catra. She knew she had failed at that moment. Talking with Adora would only revive the anger in Catra.

Catra would go back to the Fright Zone for sure.

"Scorpia…"

She opened her eyes. Catra was still there, in her arms. Her face closer to hers than ever. There was a pitch of sadness in her tone.

"Can I…" Catra whispered as she looked down again at her lips. "Can I?"

Scorpia swallowed and nodded. She felt her heart beat erratically at the sight of Catra closing her eyes, Catra tilting her head up, Catra cupping her cheek softly.

Catra kissing her.

Scorpia was paralyzed in the moment, unable to process it, until Catra started moving her lips on hers. Scorpia kissed her back as she pulled her closer to her with her gigantic and soft arms. Catra wrapped both arms around Scorpia's neck with a hum. She deepened the kiss, to Scorpia's surprise.

There was an urgency, a desperation in the way Catra kissed. As if she had been chasing after that feeling for years. She kissed her and kissed her again, barely pausing to breathe in between.

She was unstoppable. Scorpia felt overwhelmed sometimes, but she didn't mind. It was the thrill she was waiting for. She had finally gotten it. She was kissing Catra.

Catra finally broke their embrace. She was breathless, with a deep red coloring her cheeks. She was looking at Scorpia with a new expression. Something like… eagerness and curiosity. Something happy and serene. It made Scorpia feel dizzy.

"Hey, Scorpia," Catra ran a finger on her jaw. "I think I saw a few private rooms in that ship. Do you want to move over there?"

Her tone was partly playful, partly hesitant. She was scared of Scorpia's reaction. It was cute.

"What about the prisoner?"

_Ugh- Seriously?! Seriously Scorpia, what was that?! Way to ruin the moment!_

"... she can wait."

Scorpia saw a smile widen on Catra's face. She tugged on her pincer, pulling her on the way to a place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Scorpia couldn't believe what was happening. Was that real? Was Catra choosing her?

Was Catra happy with her?

Catra turned around and smiled again at her. It was that genuine smile Scorpia only saw a couple of times on her face in the Crimson Waste.

The next day, when Scorpia woke up, Catra was in her arms, and Adora had been released on Catra's orders.

Adora had left puzzled but grateful.

Catra hadn't even checked on her.

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs*  
Now I'm feeling a bit better


End file.
